Just Take Me!
by CianieMoo
Summary: Joanne decides that things are gonna go her way today.


**A/N: Hello! I'm relatively new to RENT, in fact this is my first time writing something for it. It's quite smutty, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Oh, how Joanne loved to work her girlfriend up to unbelievable levels.

"Joanne!" Maureen called, walking into their shared bedroom.

Joanne looked up from her book, noticing the diva pouting at the foot of her bed. "Yes?" she said, already knowing what her girlfriend wanted.

Maureen climbed onto the bed, crawling towards Joanne. "It's been a while and I'm horny, Pookie. Get ready…"

Just when Maureen reached Joanne, the latter smirked, letting Maureen take control for the time being. Then, suddenly, Joanne flipped them over so that Maureen was the one being pinned. Peppering kisses up Maureen's neck, she distracted the diva effectively.

"God, Jo," Maureen moaned when Joanne kissed a sensitive part on her neck. "What's gotten into you today?"

"I just felt like taking charge today." She slipped her hand under Maureen's shirt, toying with a hardened nipple. Maureen moaned again, gripping the bedsheets. Joanne smirked again and kissed Maureen, silencing the girl.

During the kiss she slowly ran her fingers over Maureen's stomach, eliciting a shiver. Her hand moved lower, over Maureen's tight jeans to her center, palming her lightly through them. Maureen groaned, frowning at the light contact. "Pookie…" she wheezed, grinding her hips into Joanne's hand.

Joanne chuckled, moving her hand away. She watched Maureen's hips stretch out more to reach the hand. "No fair!" Maureen huffed.

She suddenly pushed her fingers into Maureen's pants, finding their target. Pale hands immediately flew to her arm, making sure it stayed. Maureen tossed her head back, screaming in ecstasy.

In no time, Maureen was nearing the edge. "Fuck, Pookie, I'm gonna…" was all she could say before Joanne stopped suddenly. Maureen's eyes flew open, and she blinked in confusion. "Why'd you stop?"

Joanne smirked again. "I told you, I feel like taking charge today." Immediately after she resumed her assault on Maureen's clit, reducing the diva to mere noises. Joanne saw the telltale signs of her lover getting close moments later-her head being tossed back, her back arching impressingly, her clawing deeply at the sheets-and once again stopped, smiling cheekily when Maureen flopped back onto the bed, panting.

"What the hell Jo?!" Maureen shouted, frustrated. "I was just about to cum!"

"I know you were." She planted a kiss to Maureen's lips before standing up.

Maureen was baffled. "So you're just gonna leave me here? What the fuck!"

Joanne ignored her, reaching into the dresser next to the bed. She pulled out a small bullet vibrator, testing it to see if it worked still. It did.

Maureen was still yelling. She stared directly at the diva, who gradually became silent. "You're gonna lie there like a good little girl until I say otherwise, understood?"

Even more turned on-if that was even possible-by this dominant side of Joanne, she complied, laying still on the bed. Joanne sat on the bed, pushing her hand into Maureen's pants once again, setting the small bullet right against Maureen's clit. Looking at her in the eye again she turned the bullet on its lowest setting, seeing the diva's hips buck from the sudden sensation.

Maureen's eyes closed as she moaned softly, biting her lip. Joanne climbed on top of her, kissing her neck and breasts, discreetly turning the vibrations up a few more notches. Not soon after she heard the diva begin to pant, her hips bucking underneath her. "Fuck, gonna cum, I'm gonna cum-"

And then the vibrations stopped.

She screamed again. "Fucking hell Pookie! I need to finish!" Without warning she shoved her own hand down her pants, pushing the bullet aside and working away at herself.

Joanne bit her lip, obviously turned on by how Maureen was acting, but she wasn't done. Not even close. "Baby, stop, move your hand away."

"Fuck you." Maureen kept going, not caring anymore. She looked Joanne dead in the eye, as if to test her.

Suddenly, Joanne grabbed Maureen's wrist. "I said stop," she said, sounding bold and strong. Shocked, Maureen did, allowing Joanne to slip her hand out. "We're playing a game, and it's going by _my_ rules, understood?"

Maureen nodded.

"Good girl." She kissed Maureen while putting the bullet back in place, securing it there. "We're going out for a bit, wanna freshen up before we go?"

Maureen gaped at her. "Really? You're making me go out like this?" She motioned a hand to her body, which was flushed and sweaty.

"Yes," Joanne laughed. "Come on, get ready."

Grumbling, Maureen made her way to the bathroom. "And don't think about touching yourself while you're in there!" Joanne called.

"Oh come on!" came the flustered reply. "I need relief!"

A few minutes later, Maureen returned, still visibly aroused. Joanne led them outside of the apartment they shared, patting the remote in her pocket, smirking. Oh, she was planning on having a _lot_ of fun...

* * *

"You're doing what, girl?" Mimi laughed.

"I'm having my own fun with Maureen for once, you know, to turn the tables," Joanne said, stifling her own laughter. They were all at Roger and Mark's place, the former out with Collins and Angel running a few errands. Mark was talking to Maureen on the couch, laughing.

Joanne suddenly laughed, her dark eyes scheming. "Mimi, ready to see something funny?"

The Latina laughed, waiting.

Joanne pulled the remote from her pocket, turning it on. Maureen suddenly paused, a gasp escaping her as her body spasmed suddenly. "Uh, you okay?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"J-just fine," Maureen said through clenched teeth, straightening herself. "Now, where were we?"

Joanne waited a few minutes before turning the vibrations up a little higher, and this time Maureen couldn't help her hips gyrating from it, trembling as she struggled to not make noise. "M-M-Mark, m-mind excusing m-me f-f-for a sec?" she stammered.

Highly confused now, he nodded, and Maureen stood up, rushing over to Joanne and practically dragging her outside of the apartment. The second they were out of their friends' earshot Joanne laughed loudly, the remote still in her hand. "This is too great," she said.

Maureen, squirming on the spot, thought otherwise. "P-Pookie, please, t-this is torture…"

"Aw, does my honeybear need to cum?" she said teasingly, running her hand over Maureen's ass. The diva moaned, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly she tensed, locking her knees together. "Fuck I'm gonna, I'm-"

The vibrations stopped.

"Fuck!" Maureen screamed, rubbing her legs together. "I was so close Pookie!"

The bullet suddenly came back to life and she once again found herself moving in time with the buzzing, hands clenching at the wall. She looked at Joanne, her eyes pleading.

It stopped again.

Growling in frustration she almost put her hand down there again, but, seeing Joanne's expression, she didn't. "Good girl," Joanne said, kissing her.

They returned to the apartment, where Maureen resumed talking to a bewildered Mark, who would repeatedly ask about her when Joanne decided to flick the bullet on. Maureen gradually became less and less talkative until she merely just sat there, eyes darting desperately around the room before eventually locking onto Joanne's.

_Take me home, now_.

Joanne snickered, before passing the remote to Mimi. "Here, have a bit of fun," she said when Maureen stood up to look out of the window.

Mimi, heavily amused at this point, turned the knob higher than Joanne had it so far, which caused Maureen to scream, grabbing at the couch. She clamped her legs together, staving off the waves of pleasure.

Mark, now aware of what was going on, awkwardly shuffled away from Maureen, slowly retreating to where Joanne and Mimi were. Upon seeing the remote, he snickered to himself. So _that's _why the diva was so riled up now.

"Joanne! Shut it off now!" Maureen yelped, crumbling to the floor. She could feel the pressure building, she was so close…

Laughing, Joanne once again switched it off, watching Maureen, who was so frustrated by this point that she was trembling. She slowly turned her head to Joanne, her eyes begging the same silent plea from before.

Maureen slowly climbed to her feet, and suddenly lunged for Joanne. Joanne turned the bullet on again and Maureen immediately froze, once again collapsing to the floor. She _wanted_ Joanne to leave it on now, so she could finally feel relief…

Of course, that was not happening. Not yet.

After an hour, Maureen was barely audible and curled next to Joanne, unable to move. Every movement, every motion set her body on fire, and it was killing her.

Joanne kissed Maureen, smiling. "Ready to go home?"

The diva's head jerked up at this, and she _very _eagerly nodded yes. Laughing, Joanne said goodbye to Mimi and Mark, dragging Maureen home. Maureen was moving slowly, her body unwilling to cooperate at this point.

Then the buzzing started again.

Maureen stifled a moan, already feeling herself about to burst. She looked around, suddenly aware of how many people were around, and how they'd see the diva, the one that's always known to be brash and uncaring as to what others thought of her, suddenly humiliate herself by violently coming in the middle of a street. And that thought actually turned her on more.

"P-Pookie, please," she pleaded, looking at Joanne lustfully. "Home, _now_."

The bullet was turned off for the time being, and Joanne decided to finally take her home, before they passed the Life Cafe, and the cruel idea of slipping inside for a while was too much to pass up. A minute later they sat at a booth.

Maureen was slowly becoming undone-she kept running her hands up and down her legs, her entire body was shaking from frustration, and she couldn't keep still. Joanne almost felt bad.

Almost.

She turned it on again, and Maureen gasped, grabbing at the table. Her resolve was slipping, she was ready to give up at that point and just finally feel relief. A warm, soft hand suddenly slipped into her pants, grinding the bullet further into her. Joanne leaned to her and whispered in her ear,

"You know the rules. No coming."

_Shit._ Maureen felt inclined to listen at this point, no matter how badly she wanted otherwise. But with the hand touching her in *all* the right spots, it was very, very difficult to do so.

Her hips rocked into Joanne's hand, and she bit her fingers, trying her hardest to not let everybody know what was going on. Sighs couldn't help but escape however.

A waiter came to their table, but Joanne didn't stop. With a shaky breath, Maureen simply ordered a beer, while Joanne did the same. When he left Maureen glared at Joanne. "Can you stop?!"

She gasped when a finger slipped inside of her. "We both know you don't want me to," Joanne said, kissing Maureen's neck. "You're enjoying this, and you know it."

She _was_ enjoying it, thoroughly. She _loved_ when Joanne took charge. Only problem was, she didn't know how much more she could take.

The beers came, and after Joanne took her sweet time drinking hers while Maureen practically inhaled the bottle, the bill was given to them. Joanne quickly slipped her hand from Maureen, seeming to be reading, but was actually licking her fingers clean.

Finally they left, and not too long after, they were in their apartment. Joanne immediately led them to the bedroom. "On your back," she ordered.

Maureen obeyed, getting on her back. Not a second later an all-too familiar buzzing returned, and she screamed, grabbing a pillow for leverage. "Fuck, please Pookie, please!"

Like she expected, it stopped. Maureen was borderline hysteric, tears pricking her eyes. "On your knees," Joanne said. Maureen sat up, and her pants were pulled down, showing her soaking wet center. She slowly pushed the diva onto her back once again, rubbing up and down her body sensually.

Maureen whimpered. "Pookie, please, no more teasing, just fuck me already," she pleaded.

"We're doing things my way today." Joanne stripped Maureen out of the rest of her clothing, kissing the revealed skin. It only riled her up more, and by the time Joanne took off every article of clothing Maureen was uncontrollably and continuously moaning.

When Joanne pulled away, Maureen wrenched her head up. "Fucking hell, Jo! Come on, take me! Please!"

Oh, Joanne did take her, alright.

Seconds later Maureen had her hands buried in a head of curls, profanities flying from her mouth. The pressure was rapidly building, and she _prayed_ Joanne didn't pull away.

She didn't.

"_Fuck_!" She came so hard Joanne was afraid she'd hurt one of them. She continued her licking and sucking, prolonging the orgasm that had claimed her girlfriend, while the diva bucked and jerked around the bed.

Eventually, she calmed down, and Joanne rested her chin on Maureen's stomach, smiling. "Feel better now?" she asked teasingly.

Panting, Maureen teasingly glared, but couldn't help shooting a smile back. "I dunno what got into you today, Pookie, but holy shit it was amazing."

Joanne laughed. "Hm. I wouldn't mind doing this again one day, you know."

"...Stop looking at me like that! Oh fine, but next time I'm top!" Maureen said, also laughing.

Joanne stood up, walking away from the bed. "Oh, _sure_ you will, Honeybear."

* * *

**A/N: And there you go. Not the best of smut, I could've done better, but it seemed fun to write, haha.**

**Comments and criticism are very much welcomed.**


End file.
